Between Their Curls
by Mad Decameter
Summary: Italy and Romano have fates connected to each other's soul. That is why, when the two of them suddenly woke up in their brother's body, they couldn't help not to cry their destiny. GerIta and Spamano.


It was a sunny afternoon. The sun shone the dodger-blue sky that restrained the aloof cloud to move. The trees blew an anticipated wind across the empty air as they whispered a soothing compliment to the ears of living things. It was peaceful, but not for a house on the edge of an enormous lake beside Venice.

Dark orbs stared at the lighter ones, blinking uneasily when they saw the face of themselves. It was like a mirror, but the problem was there isn't any glass surrounded both of them. Two Italians were looking at the form in front of them in fear and awe, amazed by the event they were experiencing right at that time.

"CHIGIII!" the fulvous haired ones squeaked, his hands were placed on his head in frustration. "Why can there are two of me?! Who are you?!"

The sepia haired flinched and instantly backing down to face the other. He held an ivory-white flag with a tight grip and shook it. "Ve... I don't know! I don't know who am I!"

"That 'Ve'... V-Veneziano?" Auburn pair of eye widened.

"Y-Yes, um... myself?"

"E-EH?!"

•••

**Between Their Curls**

**By Mad Decameter**

**•••**

Romano was in a big panic. For just once in his life, he wished that he was born as the only child. Of course, he loved his brother—especially because the crybaby brother was a more responsible person than himself—but the fact that he experienced the incident now, was an unpredictable thing. He didn't know it was going to happen, like at all. It's still okay if it was a positive events, but it wasn't.

The case was the switched soul between his brother and himself. He was now in his brother body, and his brother was in his body. It was not a good thing, no.. It was the worst thing that ever happened in his whole life, aside from Spain was out of tomato for once. Just imagine being in the body of your own siblings, it isn't a great thing, is it? Romano groaned and drowned his face on his now smaller hands. He didn't know what to do. As the older one, he had to think of a solution. His brother was useless for a serious problem like this, so he had to be the one incharge. He shouted in his heart.

**_'Why is this happened to me?!'_**

On the other side of the room, the younger Italian was hugging his knees tightly, hoping it was just a nightmare that was hard to forget. His now hazel eyes was shut and never stopped letting out droplets of tears. He was too shocked to even speak out or answering his brother. His usual white flag was by his side, long forgetten because of his scaredness. He carefully opened his eyes and glanced over his raging brother. Romano seemed so stressed out and full of wrath, making Italy flinched when the now auburn-eyed raised up from his seat and approached Italy. Italy gritted his teeth in fear, his eyes was full of tears. Romano—seeing this—sighed, almost sweat-dropped by the usual attitude. He slowly bended down, sat next to his brother like nothing happened.

"It's okay, Veneziano. I won't bite you." Romano mumbled, closing his eyes in unison.

"Y-You won't?"

"Of course. Now, stop crying."

Italy looked at him in awe as he rubbed his tears from forming beneath his eyes. "Why can you be so calm, fratello?"

"Because if I panicked too, there'd be more mess to solve." Romano responded. "Besides, it's not like the world's going to end."

"B-B-But... O-Our soul has switched!"

"I know that. And I know this is a bad thing, but we have to keep calm. Don't let anyone know about this."

"Why?"

"Someone will make this as an advantage." Romano leaned his head to rest on his knees, his fingers played the buttons on the clothe that wrapped his wrist. Italy furrowed his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"We are at our weakest now. I bet the other nations will be planning on an attack if they know about this. Especially France and England. There's no way they won't do anything."

Italy bit his bottom lips. He was confused, extremely confused. He didn't even know what was going on. He was just cooking pasta earlier, but suddenly, he fainted. When he woke up, he was already in his brother's body. He hugged his knees tighter, almost crushing his chest.

"S-Should we go search for a help from Germany or Big Brother Spain?"

Romano was silent for a while, but he instantly said with no hesitansy at all.

"No, keep quiet. Don't say about this to them."

"Why, fratello?" Italy exclaimed, he stood in his feet, his eyes widened in panic. He couldn't keep his cool anymore. "Germany can solve this up if we tell him!"

"That potato bastard can't do anything about this, Veneziano!" Romano snapped, his calmness was getting thinner as the time went on.

"He can!"

"No he can't!"

"Yes, he can! He **_is_** Germany!"

"No, Veneziano! Calm yourself!"

Italy's tears couldn't help but fall down. He started to sob. "I want to see Germany..."

Romano watched his brother cried. His anger turned into a simple feeling of worry and dizziness. He leaned closer to Italy, put his arms across his previous body's shoulder and hugged Italy to his chest. He brushed his arms on the trembling back.

"There, there." Romano muttered. "I know you're in deep shock and panic, but keep your cool."

"What should we do then? How will we supposed to face Germany and Big Brother Spain?"

Romano though for a sec, but idea straightly came along.

"I know what we should do."

I'm so sorry I post another new fic and haven't update the others yet. You know, this idea keeps creeping my mind for more than 6 months, and I can't hold it but publish it! DX

Review? C:


End file.
